Trouble
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Prince Soma Asman Kadar is trouble with a capital T. Edward Midford may or may not love it. Pointless one-shot. Yaoi.


**Hi guys! Here's another little pointless one-shot. I just thought this pairing would be cute. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Trouble

* * *

"Good work today Edward," Soma said, slinging an arm around the blond's shoulders. Edward cringed, not because both he and Soma were slightly sweaty from the 'friendly' practice game of cricket Red House and Green House had just participated in, but because of the way his heart rate shot up, and not because of the exertion.

"Don't address me by my given name here Kadar," he scolded, simultaneously wanting Soma to move away and wanting him to stay.

"Oh, so I can address you by your given name when we're alone?" Soma asked seductively, he apparently had nerves of steel. Though what he'd said wasn't so bad, _how he'd said it_ could get him beaten unconscious at least, by the rules of society it should not be done and it most certainly should _not_ make Edward's cheeks burn and butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Don't be so flippant with me," Edward requested softly, making Soma stop joking and eye him out of the corner of one of his beautiful golden orbs.

"I assure you I'm being quite serious with you," he said quietly, before becoming cheerful again, "you're special to me Edward!" He leaned up slightly to nuzzle Edward's cheek for a split second before taking off, running after Redmond and Harcourt, leaving Edward behind, rooted to the spot with shock. It didn't stop a tiny smile from spreading across his face even as he mentally shook his head.

Prince Soma was going to get him in trouble.

* * *

A few days later Soma nearly smacked into Edward as he was dancing enthusiastically with Joanne Harcourt in the Scarlet Fox dorm and nearly danced right into Edward as he entered the room, running an errand for Greenhill.

"Oops! Sorry!" Soma called as he and Harcourt finished their dance to energetic applause, "do you think you've got it now?"

Harcourt, who was laughing with glee so hard he could barely talk, nodded vigorously a few times, "yeah, I got it!" He laughed.

Edward found Redmond, sitting in a chair by the window watching Bluewer walk by, and delivered the message he'd been sent to convey before returning to Soma and his blond companion.

"And what exactly are you two up to?" He asked, already pretty sure he didn't want to know.

Soma rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "well Harcourt was just a bit out of practice and there's going to be dancing during the cricket celebrations so I was just helping him practice." His fingers tugged through his messy dark hair that Edward spent _way_ too much time thinking about.

Harcourt blushed, "you're being tactful Kadar, I've never been sure of my dancing skills, thank you for practicing with me."

Soma patted him on the back enthusiastically, making the smaller boy's knees buckle, "yeah no problem Harcourt!"

He turned to Edward, still smiling.

"So, will you practice dancing with me?" He asked, those huge puppy-dog eyes making it very difficult to say no. Edward had always been a sucker for puppy-dog eyes, which was partly why Lizzie so often got what she wanted (not that Lizzie often had to resort to pleading with Edward). And Ciel too when he was younger actually. Not that Edward would ever admit to that.

"I am quite accomplished at dancing, believe it or not," he said stiffly, "and apparently you are too. I see no need for that."

Soma's (stupid, gorgeous, sexy, annoying) smile didn't diminish, "well we don't have to dance together for practice, we can dance together because we want to."

He winked, making Edward's heart stutter in his chest, before executing a gallant bow worthy of any English nobleman and holding out his hand, "c'mon, let's show these first years how it's done. Whaddya say?"

Oh he should say no, he should definitely say no.

He took Soma's hand, "I doubt you can keep up with me Kadar."

Soma winked again, "we'll see."

He pulled Edward close enough to make the blond's heart pound so loud he was sure Kadar could hear it and his laugh was enough to make Edward nearly stumble over his own feet on the first step.

This guy was going to get him in trouble.

* * *

Soma reclined on the couch, "it was a damn good game."

Edward, so tired he could barely stand up, dropped down on the floor next to him, caring little for property. "They were all good games, everyone did really well."

Soma snickered, "even Ciel?" He asked teasingly, well aware of how Edward's relationship with his cousin was.

"Even Ciel," Edward confirmed, with a sigh he admitted, "especially Ciel."

Soma chuckled while Edward sighed and leaned against the couch, "I am so tired. And I still have the midnight tea party to attend."

Soma's hand fell off the couch and his fingers touched Edward's hair, "you can rest here for a while." His slim fingers began to card through Edward's scruffy hair, and the blond released a shaky breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"You know," Soma continued, "Ciel's like a younger brother to me, so you and I are basically cousins."

"I don't see us as cousins," Edward admitted in a moment of unmasked honesty. He wasn't trying to be cruel or standoffish, that was just most certainly not how he saw Soma.

Soma's well-manicured nails scraped softly against Edward's skull before he tugged gently on the blond's hair, making him shudder pleasurably, "no, me neither."

Edward leaned into his hand, eyes falling shut, "you're trouble." He muttered.

"What?" Soma asked.

But Edward was already falling asleep.

* * *

When the both became members of the Fantom 5 Edward saw Prince Soma again.

Without thinking he grabbed the other boy's shoulder, "where'd you go?! After Ciel left Weston you just vanished too!"

Soma, who had a second ago looked pleased to see him, shrugged uncomfortably. "Well after Ciel didn't need me I didn't have any other reason to stay."

Stupid Ciel, always taking away the people Edward cared for.

"It's nice to see you though!" Said Soma, hugging Edward tightly for a second, letting go and dancing back before the blond could shake him off.

Remembering why they were here, Edward sobered, "thank you for coming, we could really use your help finding my sister and getting to the bottom of this. Even if what we are doing is a bit…unorthodox."

Soma's radiant smile broke out again, "don't worry about your sister, we'll totally find her! You me and Ciel can do anything! And," he winked at Edward again before taking his black leather costume from him, "this'll be fun!"

Edward sighed wearily as the two of them began to walk back towards the changing rooms, "you. Are. Trouble." He stated flatly, making sure Soma heard him this time.

Soma grinned again and intertwined his fingers with Edward's, "I know, but I'm worth it!"

Edward quite agreed.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Can't stop, wont stop.**


End file.
